Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have been widely applied in devices such as computer monitors, notebook computers, mobile phones and LCD TVs due to the advantages of small size, low power, low radiation, etc. A conventional LCD mainly comprises an LCD panel and a backlight. As the LCD panel cannot emit light, it is necessary to rely on the backlight to provide a light source for display operation.
However, after the manufacturing process of the LCD, the color temperature of a backlight is fixed, the color temperature of the LCD comprising the backlight is mainly adjusted by adjusting the deflection of liquid crystal molecules corresponding to monochromatic sub-pixel units such as red (R), green (G) and blue (B) sub-pixels in the LCD panel via software means. But the adjustment method will significantly affect the transmittance ratio of the LCD panel. For instance, in general, when the variation of the color temperature reaches about 1,000 K, the transmittance ratio will be reduced by 10%, and hence the overall image quality of the display can be severely affected.